


Face to Face

by winterofouryouth



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sort Of, didn't know that was a tag but it's suitable ig, hints at romantic feelings?, they love each other a lot, this fic plays out in the middle of them filming dream plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterofouryouth/pseuds/winterofouryouth
Summary: Ten had been thinking about it for a long time but his thoughts had been extra loud lately. He didn't know why, but something about the stale heat inside the tent and Kun's slow breathing next to him made him feel like this was the right moment."Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the assessment that something else is more important than fear."- Franklin D. Roosevelt
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Face to Face

Ten was laying on his side, looking at Kun’s side profile as he laid on his back next to him in the small tent. Kun’s eyes were closed, and for a second Ten thought maybe he had already fallen asleep. He felt nervous. He gnawed on his bottom lip a bit, brows furrowed, and considered what to do. Ten took a deep breath and finally opened his mouth to speak.

“Kun?” The other boy's name came out quiet but surprisingly steady.  
He watched as Kun slowly opened his eyes. He glanced over at him briefly before turning his eyes up towards the ceiling of the tent.

“Mmm?” he mumbled and let out a short yawn, clearly tired from both the heat and all the activities they had done in the past week or so of filming Dream Plan. They all felt the ache in their bodies of not sleeping in ideal locations, of working in warm weather and having to do challenge after challenge. Maybe especially Kun with his hurt foot. But it was all worth it for the end goal, and it was rewarding in as many ways as it was exhausting.

Ten hesitated for a moment. He wanted to express himself somehow, make himself understood, understand Kun, but he didn’t exactly know how. Ten felt a lot. He had what seemed like an endless amount of thoughts and emotions. Though he rarely showed it. It was easier to laugh, joke and tease than to share something genuine and real with another person. It opened you up to the risk of them not understanding you, of not wanting to listen, of judging you… it was scary being vulnerable when you felt so much.

“I was just…” he started, trailing off, his voice becoming quieter and quieter. “What do you think of me?” he finally let out in a small exhale, so quietly he wondered if Kun even heard it despite laying so close.

He could see Kun’s eyebrows furrow in thought.

“Of you? What do you mean? I think you’re great, Ten.” he said. Always a good and reliable leader. Always ready to immediately reassure Ten or any of the other members, even though they teased him mercilessly and rarely gave him the same verbal affirmation to his face. If Kun only knew how they talked about him when he didn’t hear them.

“Thank you, but I mean... I- I'm... you know... right?” he said, if possibly even quieter than before. His heart started beating faster and harder in his chest, and he could feel knots form in his stomach. This time, Kun turned his head and looked at him. Ten tried his very best to keep their eye contact. Trying not to look as nervous as he felt as he looked into Kun’s deep brown eyes. At first his gaze seemed very intense, scanning him with an unreadable look on his face, but then his eyes softened.

“Know what?” he asked, his voice so, so gentle. Ten almost felt like crying. He swallowed harshly, didn’t really know what to do with himself. He sorta felt like crawling out of his own skin, or running a marathon, or maybe hiking up the mountain and back down once more.

“What I am.. Who I am.. you must know, right?” he managed to choke out, his voice sounding much too shaky for his own liking. He took a deep breath in and tried to collect himself a bit, looking behind Kun now instead of directly at him.

It was quiet for a long time. So long Ten almost thought Kun fell asleep, but he didn’t dare to look at his face to check. He tried not to think of anything. Just listened to the wind outside the tent, the sound of crickets, and what could possibly be a mosquito inside the tend, softly buzzing.

After what felt like an eternity, Kun moved and Ten suddenly felt his hand softly taking his. Ten’s eyes widened in surprise, and once again he felt like crying when Kun gently squeezed his hand.

“I know, Ten.” he said, voice once again soft, but also firm. Ten let out a shaky breath, much too audible in the silence and darkness of the tent.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Ten took a couple of breaths, focused on Kun’s warm hand holding his. He closed his eyes tightly and curled up a little bit more, trying to appear as small as he felt at that moment. Terrified, hopeful, exhilarated.

“And what do you think? About it… about me.” It didn’t even feel like it was his own voice saying those words. He was so nervous his ears started ringing. He didn’t dare open his eyes yet.

“I think you’re amazing. You’re talented and hardworking. You take care of people well, looking after the other members, always ready to give them support or help them laugh. You try so hard, Ten. So hard, not only for us and all the people you love, but for yourself. I think that’s very admirable.” Ten felt like his heart stopped beating in his chest, like his breath caught in his throat. He slowly opened his eyes and met Kun’s gaze. There was a smile on Kun’s lips, small but genuine, as he looked at Ten with so much love Ten actually did tear up this time. Kun’s smile did not falter.

“You’re beautiful, Ten.” he said, sincere and calm and SO Kun. Always safe, always caring. Ten let out a wet laugh and rolled onto his back, trying to diffuse the tension, trying to get away from Kun’s intense gaze. Ten knew what he meant, because he knows Kun. He knew that when Kun called him beautiful, he meant all of him, even the parts Ten himself found ugly.  
He didn’t let go of Kun’s hand, and he could feel Kun start to stroke his hand with his thumb.

“You’re so cheesy, Kun.” he said and let out a strained laugh again.

“Maybe so.” Kun said and Ten could still hear the smile in his voice. He really.. he really liked Kun. He didn’t know exactly how yet, but he didn’t feel a need to rush in figuring that out.

“Thank you.” he said after another moment of silence. He felt a weird sense of calm wash over him. Kun was there for him, accepted him for all he was and did not judge. Still thought Ten was worthy of love, friendship, comfort and support. He hesitated for a moment. Kun had never made him feel anything but safe so he figured he deserved to hear this from his mouth at least once. None of the younger members were there to tease him about it anyway.

“I love you, Kun.”

“I love you too, Ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello~  
> this is my first time posting a fic on here (and writing one)... can't believe it ended up being a kpop one... who would've thought! not me!
> 
> i watched dream plan and just... got in my feels about kun and ten's weird and lovely friendship... saw the tents... and the next thing i knew i was typing this!! 
> 
> pls comment if u have any general feedback or just if u liked the fic! english is not my first language so i’m sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes! it's a one-shot but maybe i'll try writing longer stuff in the future!! thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> PS. the title is face to face bc it's genuinely one of the most beautiful songs i've ever heard and it's my fav wayv song
> 
> PS 2. STREAM NEO ZONE!!!


End file.
